


ghouls and candy apple fares

by Pyrahus



Series: tiny bursts of galaxies [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Other, a lot going on, this is a very jumbled halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrahus/pseuds/Pyrahus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa works at an amusement park and gets many many of his friends and coworkers involved in what could be the <i>best halloween ever</i>.</p><p>In which, there is a Haunted House, people nearly faint, Daichi loses his patience and Kuroko is an excellent ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghouls and candy apple fares

“What I don’t understand,” Rin said a touch too calmly, “Is how I took the Halloween Eve shift to get out of having to deal with Nagisa’s bullshit and annual amusement park fiasco and I still end up here??”

His stiffness and uniform was highly contrasted to the environment around him, children screaming and adorable one-eyed multi-colored aliens painted over every available surface. His coworker Aomine leaned over his shoulder with a grunt.

“I don’t understand what you are bitching about Matsuoka, it’s just a kid’s Halloween theme park for christ’s sake. We could be arresting vandals or vomity drunk kids like some of the other guys.”

Rin stared at him, voice inflection getting flatter if possible.

“I don’t recall asking for your shit opinion, _Dai-chan_.”

Aomine jerked up with a snarl.

“I told you to not call me that you-”

The last member of their little trio stepped in firmly, angling himself between the two arguing officers.

“Break it up, break it up. Aomine, I’d appreciate you didn’t hurt my partner, there are already enough injuries between the two of us and Rin, stop pulling that long face. We’re on duty to watch for any suspicious activity during the event tonight, let’s get through it. ”

“And both of you, stop swearing in front of the children.” A female’s voice cut in. All three of them turned to look at a small red-headed woman. Everything about her appearance was tiny and delicate despite her hugely pregnant belly. She still managed to draw herself up, both hands firmly on her hips.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rin squeaked.

“I’m here to see the annual Halloween party here.” She intoned. “It is lovely that so many of our community volunteered their time to put together this fun event. If more of us-” (here she fixed the cops with a freezing stare) “had such kind and charitable hearts, we’d all be living in a better world.”

Aomine, who was still unused to the biting lectures that Gou was able to deliver, shuffled awkwardly for a moment. Rin, however, humphed and crossed his arms.

“I’m just saying that Nagisa is probably some evil changeling brat and any Halloween event that involves him will end with fires and tears. I’ll have to arrest someone. Maybe even discharge my firearm. Do you remember last year?” Rin shuddered at the memory of his outfit.

Gou wrinkled her nose.

“Stop being a pissbaby.” In the same breath, she turned to Aomine with a polite smile, ignoring Sousuke’s badly concealed laugh-cough. “It’s good to see you again Officer Aomine! Are some of your friends are here helping out?”

Aomine sighed and replied gruffly.

“Yeah, something like that. Tetsu is helping out with the Haunted House apparently and Momoi and Kise wouldn’t stop calling until I said I’d come see the costume they put together for him.”

“That’s wonderful” Gou beamed. “I didn’t know Kuroko-san and Momoi-chan were here! I will have to see the Haunted House.”

Rin leaped forward.

“No absolutely not. I forbid. What if Nagisa’s fucked up house messes up the baby?”

“Obviously Mom and Dad didn’t worry that much with you.”

Aomine looked over at Sousuke, raised his hands in surrender and stepped away from the arguing siblings.

“I’m off. Perimeter patrol. You know the deal.” He waved carelessly before wandering off, presumably to find his own friends in this amusement park. Sousuke sighed and leaned against a lamppost, occasionally taking a cursory survey of the area. Nothing. Just kids and parents and other happy amusement park-goers. He really wasn’t sure why Corporal Iwazumi would send them out here of all places but the local MP Mr. Oikawa was supposed to make a guest appearance and Sousuke was willing to bet that had something to do with it.

He looked down at his phone to keep himself as uninvolved with the escalating Matsuoka argument though he kept an eye out just in case Rin was starting to look weepy. Crying Rin was simultaneously hideous and endearing but always impossible to calm down before it got embarrassing so he had learnt to nip those situations in the bud.

Though, he mused, at this point it Gou’s pregnancy, maybe she’ll cry and it’ll look like a police officer bullying a pregnant woman and that would also be a disaster. But at least he was getting really good at Candy Crush these days.

* * *

 

Suga grinned as he hit another combo in his game of Candy Crush. His partner was not in such a cheerful mood.

“We are running late. Why are we always running late?” Daichi sighed into the steering wheel of the of van. The silver-haired man in the passenger seat made a sympathetic noise, eyes lifting off the phone-screen to look at him for a moment.

“Sorry Daichi, it’s my fault. I should have impressed on everyone just how important it is we get there and deliver the pumpkins to the stands before the kids get there.”

“You are too easy on them.” Daichi replied, glancing back at the back of the van in the rear-view mirror. He could barely see the road over the crates of miniature pumpkins Asahi had sold to Spacey-Stardust-Adventure Land for the Halloween-themed event. He and Suga were meant to have been there 2 hours earlier to help Yachi put up the posters and banners she was contracted to design for the event but little issues cropped up into big issues and they had sent Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi ahead to lend a hand while they did damage control.

One look out the side of his door, he barked.

“Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya, Asahi, if you guys are not in this godforsaken vehicle in 30 seconds, I am driving away and you guys can do flying-falls to the amusement park.”

The answering shriek made Suga laugh quietly beside him.

“How were we to know that getting the pumpkins and costumes for this children’s event would be so hard?”

“I really think the more difficult thing is getting THESE OVER-GROWN MAN-CHILDREN INTO THE CAR SO WE CAN BE ON THE ROAD.” He raised his voice in the second half and leaned his head back out the window where he could see Asahi shoving a bag of what he presumed to be costumes into Nishinoya’s already-full arms and fumbling to lock the green-house door behind him.

He deeply regretted allowing his boyfriend for convincing him that buying a family van was a good idea. At the time, Suga had given him a great pitch about how useful it would be for Suga as a elementary teacher and part-time children’s volleyball coach as well as his own civil engineering materials but what he hadn’t realized, was that by owning such a vehicle, he and Suga would be summoned any time one of their car-less companions (read: most of them) needed anything more than something that would fit on the back of a bike or motorcycle transported.

When Kageyama finally shoved Hinata into a seat and pulled the door shut, Daichi quickly stepped on the gas and pulled out of the driveway, heading in the direction of the park. When his phone buzzed, he kept his eyes on the road but nodded in Suga’s direction.

“Get that for me?”

Suga checked the screen.

“It’s a snapchat from Kuroo-san.”

Daichi’s grip tightened on the wheel. Suga went silent for a moment, presumably opening up the snap.

“Ummm… it looks like he and the rest of the Nekoma alumni already got the stand set up, so we don’t have to worry about that. He says hi and hopes we get there safely.”

Daichi was willing to bet the entire stock of pumpkins Asahi had been cultivating over the last month that Kuroo’s actual message probably involved way more profanity and taunting than Suga related.

Hinata leaned over capriciously over the shoulder of the passenger seat.   
  
“Are Lev and Kenma already there too?” he shrilled, practically bouncing. “I can’t wait to see them, I’m going to carve the best damn pumpkin ever!” Kageyama, with still a touch more common sense than the ginger, hauled him back by the back of the collar before Daichi could really suck in the necessary breath to tell Hinata to plant his ass on a seat now.

* * *

  
  
“Takao if you could please sit down now.”

The aforementioned man was excitedly peering down from the carriage of the ferris wheel, causing the entire thing to swing back and forth. His boyfriend clutched the edge of his own seat with white knuckles.

“ _Kazunari_.”

“Shin-chan, you never told me you were scared of heights!” Takao took too much pleasure in bouncing up in down in his place, letting their compartment swing a little harder.

“I am not.” Midorima bit out. “I am just rather alarmed by the screeching this carriage makes every time you do that”.

Takao snickered a little.

“Shin-chan, believe me, this structure is perfectly sound. Those rivets are reinforced and heated into the metal instead of punched which can cause micro-fractures in the material, weakening the beam and-”

Midorima tugged Takao’s arm and made him sit.

“I believe in your architectural expertise Kazunari,” he sighed. “Remind me again why we are here tonight instead of being at home with tea and one of those horror movies you profess to love so much?”

His partner grinned.

“Oh you know why! I can’t pass up a chance to see the Haunted House and see everyone sweat!”

Midorima glanced dubiously at Takao’s outfit.

“I am not sure how your puppy dog outfit is going to strike fear…”

Takao grinned impishly.

“It’s two-fold. The kids are going to love it and Kagami is going to scream bloody murder.”

He straightened as a screech pierced the air.

“Like that Shin-chan! Like that!”

He clambered up on the seat again to squint down at the bustling crowd below and Midorima only sighed.

* * *

 

Makoto whimpered again.

“I’m sorry guys, I just got startled.” he whispered, clutching to the back of Haru’s t-shirt.

Haru just looked deeply unimpressed at the cobweb-shrouded entry of the Haunted House.

“Makoto.” he said. The fireman froze, looking at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Haru already knew the answer. The original plan was simply that Makoto and Haru were here to drop off the candied apples that Holy Mackerel Cafe and Catering had made for this occasion with the help of Pastry Chef Murasakibara, and Makoto wanted to go carve a mini-pumpkin for the cat.

But then, Nagisa had pounced on them, flitting around in his orange-and-purple stockings wheedling and begging them to visit the Haunted House (“It’s our pride and joy this year! So many people came to help out. Like your friend from work and his boyfriend! It would mean so much to me!”) turned on the crocodile tears and broken Makoto down which brought them here.

“I’ll be okay Haru-chan,” Makoto’s voice wobbled.

Haru sighed internally and took his boyfriend’s hand, preparing himself to be partially deaf by the end.

As soon as the two stepped in, Haru was already starting to curse Nagisa under his breath. The halls were barely lit, filled with fog and the sound effects of ghouls were already pressing in on the two. Makoto shuffled behind Haru, hands on his shoulders and forehead pressed into the back of Haru’s head. He could feel Makoto’s breathes puff down the back of his shirt.

As they turned the corner, a ghost-costumed person floated by.

Makoto screamed.

“Kuroko-san.” Haru nodded. The man nodded and waved them on.

With every step, Haru was increasingly concerned he’d have hand-shaped bruises on his shoulders. They passed by a were-wolf Kagami which produced a watery smile from Makoto, then were ambushed by a mummy and zombie duo and past a nursery where a person jumped out of the covers of the cradle when they passed. Haru wasn’t sure Makoto’s legs would hold out much longer.

When they finally turned the final corner (it took them extra long to get through this because Makoto’s shuffle) he patted Makoto’s hand.

“Just a few more feet."

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief and loosened his grip.

“That wasn’t so bad.” He began, before two people leaped out of the straw on either side of the entrance shrieking.

Makoto screamed, tripped backwards on his own feet in his haste to get back and dragged Haru back with him, both of them ending up in a tangled mess on the ground. Haru tried really hard not to think about how much soda and other sticky gross things were probably already on the ground, thanks to previous patrons.

The two demon-clad volunteers ran over to help them up. The one with the shaved head was laughing as he did.

“Man, I’m sorry you guys, this was just the funniest reaction we’ve ever gotten.”

The other smaller one, with the blonde tuft in the center of his forehead was offering his hand to Makoto whose face was beet-red visible even under the low lighting.

“Sorry bro, you alright big guy? I think you are as big as Asahi and he cried when he came through earlier so you are doing great.” When everyone was on their feet, the two kept slapping Makoto heartily on the back.

“Don’t even worry about it, there were two police officers that came through earlier and one had to be carried out by the other.”

“I don’t know, Yamamoto’s stupid face when Kuroko appeared was fucking priceless.”

“But that definitely isn’t as good as when that one pregnant red-head who punched Kagami when he startled her!”

“Oh, but we both forgot how Hinata jumped so high, he hit the ceiling.”

The two continued to bicker as they talked Makoto and Haru to the exit.

Once outside again, in the brightly lit pavement of the amusement park, Haru gently pried Makoto’s hands off his shirt and held them in his own.

“Do you want to go find the pumpkin carving stand now?”

Makoto’s smile slowly lit up his face.

* * *

 

Nagisa skipped gleefully, his little witch’s hat bouncing at every movement.

“Thank you all for coming and joining us for this Halloween event! I hope you guys had as great of a time as I did this evening. Now, enjoy the fireworks show and of course, drive home safe!!” he sang into the mic.   
  
He spun around, showing off his little cape, stripped stockings and bloomers and pointed the crowd towards the grandstands which were already filling up. When he noticed a certain pair of glasses to the left, he waved and quickly leapt down to run up to the man.

“Rei-chan, you made it!” he gasped as he launched himself at the blue-haired man.

“I said, I would. What are you dressed as?”

“I’m a witch!”  
  
“Nagisa-kun,” Rei sighed despairingly. “That is hardly an accurate representation of Wiccan culture.”

Nagisa pouted.

“But I look really cute right, Rei?”

Rei stuttered a little.

“Anyways, let’s go, let’s go! There is going to be a pumpkin-shaped firework!”

Nagisa dragged him over where they quickly found their old swim-team had already found a spot on the bleachers and saved them a spot. No one could hide their smile at the tiny pumpkin with a paw-print carved into it, balanced on Makoto’s knee. Even Rin and Sousuke came to join them, each bearing candy corn for Gou who seemed to be craving that tonight.

Further up on the bleachers, the former Karasuno team bickered among themselves and with the old Nekoma team a row down, candied apples in hand, some of them shrieking as Tanaka and Nishinoya tried to smear their own grey body-paint all over their companions. Hinata and Lev were sopping wet from when they got a little too competitive at bobbing for apples.

(“If you don’t stop waving around that sticky contraption, I will take it from you.” Daichi shouted. “You are going to give someone a black eye.” Suga finished.)

Finally, a mess of former basketball players were dragged together by Takao and Kise who were chattering excitedly about some project or another, forming a rag-tag team right by the exit. Aomine and Kagami had to be separated after they again, had to be pulled apart when Aomine continued to laugh at Kagami’s costume.

"Where it Kuroko?" Momoi asked looking around at their group. 

Kagami looked up from where he was trying to get Nigou to stop chewing on his own ghost costume. "He went to change out, he said he was uncomfortable."

"I'm right here." Kuroko sighed, where he sat, right in the middle of the group. Kise screamed and launched himself into Kasamatsu's lap and even Momoi jumped.

"Somehow," Himuro observed, "You are even more effective as a ghost out of costume." 

They all nodded in agreement. 

Still, all the slapping and screeching quieted down as a voice announced the start of the show over the speakers and sparks of light started shooting over the sky, spelling out:

**_Happy Halloween Everyone!_ **

* * *

**  
**  
"So," Kuroo grinned at Daichi when everyone was out in the parking lot. "How does a Horror Game night sound?"


End file.
